<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Godkiller by AsphorFell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925517">Godkiller</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphorFell/pseuds/AsphorFell'>AsphorFell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age Crossovers AKA: How fucked can I make canon? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I fucking love Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphorFell/pseuds/AsphorFell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a god to a nonbeliever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age Crossovers AKA: How fucked can I make canon? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Godkiller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haru has spent most of her life afraid.</p><p>She’s been afraid of disappointing her father, of failing, of not living up to expectations, of Sugimura, of her future. Choice had crippled her, and she’d spent a disgusting amount of time standing still and waiting for reprieve. But it never came, and it was thanks to her friends that she learned if she wanted something she needed to fight for it.</p><p>Corypheus is no uglier than the monsters in the Metaverse.</p><p>He is tall, but not so tall as Yaldiboth.</p><p>He is ugly, but not as ugly as Mara.</p><p>He crackles with strength and insanity, but Akechi had won him out on that front too.</p><p>He is nothing.</p><p>She hefts Gilgamesh over her shoulder and keeps her back straight, letting him talk.</p><p>It’s only polite, since it’s their first time meeting.</p><p>“I have seen the throne of the Gods and it is empty,” poor him, she tsked. Revealing his hand so soon. It is nothing with Milady summoned and at her back, the same way she is at Akira’s.</p><p>“Oh dear,” she mocks, unable to hide a grin. When his eyes flick to her she sees that Akira’s face is set in a grim mask. “What’s one more god to kill?”</p><p>Ryuji cackles and overhead the signal lights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>